No lo esperaba
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino y Shikamaru quieren empezar una vida juntos, pero las relaciones del pasado..estan interfiriendo sera su amor tan fuerte? cap 6 arriba! lo siento por la tardanza enserio
1. Chapter 1

**N/A **Hola! Si se pasan por mis fics estoy haciendo una revisión de todos pues verán esta nota varias veces es que me he propuesto mejorarlos, por ejemplo ahora todo dialogo estará con negrilla y pensamiento en cursiva vale? Además de que estoy mejorando con el uso de signos de puntuación…..y pues para que su nuevita pasada no sea en vano también estoy alargando en algo los fics ya terminados, y subiendo un capi más de los incompletos las quiero mucho y agradezco la paciencia que me tienen!.

Capitulo uno.

Por fin ese año cumplirían los dos 26 años una muy buena edad para tener hijos y casarse después de todo los dos tenían trabajo seguro y el talentoso Nara había logrado ascenso tras ascenso y gracias a eso contaba con un buen salario su sueldo

El Nara contaba con una gran cuenta bancaria para comprarse una casa y pagar una boda respetable así como siempre había soñado la rubia, ese día iría por el anillo de compromiso, era su forma de celebrar su asceso a vicepresidente, ahora mismo estaba esperando afuera de la oficina de su jefe el señor SAbaku Gaara.

Como siempre a Shikamaru no le importaba esperar, para el todo el tiempo era provechoso incluso ese, por que asi podría pensar mejor en el anillo, luego la boda, luego Ino como su mujer si esa idea le gustaba mucho, se sumergió felizmente en la sola idea, hasta que un hombre algo nervioso se sentó junto a él , Shikamaru noto que tenía una hoja con un problema de los típicos que daba su jefe el que lograba resolverlo obtenía el puesto como olvidar el que él tuvo que hacer.

**- Yo te puedo ayudar muchacho- **Dijo Shikamaru estaba de muy buen humor ese día y sin mas decir tomo la hoja y contesto detalladamente la respuesta.

**- Muchaas Muuuu chas gracias** señor – Dijo el muchacho en ese mismo momento lo llamaron a la oficina de Gaara dejando a Shikamaru solo.

Paso cerca de media hora y por fin llego su turno.

**- Shikamaru Nara pasé…. –** Dijo Gaara en un tono algo triste Shikamaru analizo las mil y un razónes por las que podría estar asi solo esperaba que no fuera aquella única relacionada con el, ya adentro.

-** Sientate por favor.** – Gaara le ofreció el asiento justo en frente de el y con el ya sentado conmenzo a hablar. - **Shikamaru no es nada ajeno a ti que mi hermana no te ha olvidado.**

**- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.**

**- dejame terminar bueno Temari no te ha olvidado** **ya que siente un gran rencor por que tu la dejaste por Ino también sabes que eso a mi no me importa en lo mas minimo**

- **Ya que lo mencionas parece todo lo contrario- **Shikamaru ya olia a donde iba a llegar toda esta "productiva"charla

- **A mi solo me importa tu desarrollo muy bueno tu trabajo en la empresa pero…**

-**Pero qué?.-** Shikamaru no podía evitar estar molesto

-**mi hermana me imploro y rogo que considere a un muchacho que según ella podía ocupar tu lugar creeme que le di el problema mas difícil que pude al muchacho pero el tiene una gran destreza lo contesto todo correctamente** .- Dijo mostrándole la hoja la misma que Shikamaru había ayudado a llenar diablos el mismo había participado en el malvado plan de Temari.-

-**Diablos.** – La verdad es que su blando corazón no le dejaba delatar al otro empleado además estaba la furia contra Temari

-**No quiero hacerlo pero le hize una promesa a mi hermana tu puedes elegir en quedarte en esta empresa pero tendrías que empezar desde el principio de cuando llegaste de la universidad.**

**- Pero eso seria volver seis años atraz!. – **_"como diablos me casare ahora con Ino" _

_- _**Esos son los términos en los que quede con mi hermana perdóname Shikamaru pero que vas a decidir?.**

- _Ha! Y todavía cree que me dejo una opción, si me quedo tendre el miserable sueldo con el que empeze, seria lo mismo estar o no estar aquí.- _Apreto los puños con fuerza levantándose, se enderezo colocándose completamente firme. **- Renuncio… no quiero un billete más de tú familia, Temari si claro… lo planearon tu sabias que iba a pedir la mano a Ino no querias perderla para siempre y Temari también lo sabía claro que Temari es la peor, pero no por eso te quedas atraz Gaara!.** – Diciendo esto se salio de la oficina.- _Mierda por que no segui mi instinto desde el principio, fue por Temari que accedi a este empleo ya que nuestra relación y todo es, yo sabia que esa relación terminaría mal, después de todo yo nunca la amé, porque putas no me di cuenta antes, ahora como diablos me casare con Ino sin un centavo, claro con el dinero ahorrado me alcanza, pero y la casa y todo lo que tenia planeado, diablos._

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad. En el cuarto de Ino, estaban las dos mejores amigas a expectativas de la prueba de embarazo, Ino se había desesperado tanto que le termino dando hambre fue por un bocadillo y cuando volvió la prueba ya no estaba, solo había una sonriente pelirrosa con las manos atrás.

**- Frentezota dime que salió!. –** Dijo la rubia tratando de quitar la prueba de la mano de su amiga.

**- Primero dime que pasaría en caso de que si. –** Dijo Sakura sujetando con firmeza la prueba de embarazo.

- **Pues tendría que pedir un permiso en el trabajo y casarme lo antes posible para que mi padre no se entere.- **_Claro si Shika quiere casarse conmigo, Inner: es obvio que querra no hay mujer mas bella. – _Mientras Ino tenia una conversación con su Iner Sakura la miro confudida y le pego en la cabeza

- **Que mas?.**

- **Pues no se ya dime! Me estoy muriendo por ver…... **– Dijo la rubia mostrándose algo desesperada, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**- Ino yo esperaba una reacción algo diferente ya que ya sabes lo que Tsunade tu ginecóloga digo eso de …-** Pero antes de continuar Ino ya la había interrumpido

-** Que es difícil que alguien como yo se embarace, por eso es que me muero de ver, aunque ya se que es cierto que pasare por algunos dolores de cabeza pero kiaaaaaaaaa un bebé mío y de Shikamaru seremos una familia me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo**.

**- Bueno creo que es la emoción que quería ver, toma**. – Dijo Sakura satisfecha con la actitud de su amiga.

- **Noooo… Noooo… no lo puedo creer** .- Dijo la Rubia poniéndose a llorar, mientras daba saltitos de alegría, Sakura la abrazo y continuo saltando con ella.

- **Vas a ser madre Ino.** – Dijo Sakura con una cálida sonrisa.

- **Shikamaru debo debo llamarlo**. – Ino se limpio el rostro, separándose de Sakura Tomo el celular marco su número pero..– **Que raro lo tiene apagado nunca lo tiene apagado pero para eso tengo.** - Dijo Sacando un localizador solo para ella y para Shikamaru.

- **O.o debo conseguir uno de esos!.-**

En un bar al otro lado de la ciudad. Un Shikamaru sin conciencia

- **Es Ino… como le explicare esto…** - Dijo antes de tomar otro sorbo y guardar el localizador.

**- No hay respuesta… **- Dijo Ino pensando y luego una idea. – **Pero sabes Sakura estoy de muy buen humor mejor me voy yo a buscarlo al trabajo.**

Y con Shikamaru ya se había tomado mas de la cuenta y se disponía a salir del bar- **Ino … eres mi razón de ser… no te merezco mi problemática. – **Dijo mientras pagaba y apenas podía pararse salió y como si el universo estaría en su contra, comenzó a llover.

Mientras Ino se fue a buscarlo a su oficina –_De seguro esta en una reunión o en una cosa aburrida como esa- _Pensaba Ino mientras ingresaba al edificio y ya afuera del despacho de el- **Por favor dígale al Señor Nara que su novia lo busca. **.- Dijo Ino a la secretaria.

- **EL señor Nara renuncio esta mañana creo que tuvieron un fuerte pleito con el Presidente de la compañía**.

- **Que! Sabe donde está el ahora?.** – Dijo Ino jaloneando a la secretaria.

- **No tengo la menor idea pero si se veía muy molesto.- **Le respondió algo mareada por las sacudidas

- **Shikamaru… debías llamarme …** - Dijo Ino en tono muy bajo solo para ella y hecho a correr otra vez a su auto en busca de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru estaba completamente ebrio, y se balanceaba por las calles no tenia ganas de volver- **Ino Te amo pero no soy suficiente para ti, no no lo soy** – Dijo Shikamaru recostándose en un callejón.

Dentro de su auto asalvo de la lluvia pero pendiente de todo lo que sucedia en las calles- **Donde estas Shikamaru?**. – Dijo Ino lo buscaba por todos los lugares habidos y por haber.- y diviso en el callejón el traje que ella compro para…

**- Ino, ino te amo**. – Dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

**- Yo también Shikamaru**. – Dijo Ino viéndolo conmovida. – **que bueno que te encontré.- ** lo subio muy apenas al auto después de todo Shikamaru pesaba mucho mas que ella lo llevo en el auto llegaron al departamento de Ino, el portero del edificio le ayudo a subirlo hasta su cuarto.

**- Shikamaru, por que bebiste tanto? Por que no viniste a hablarlo conmigo? pero ahora es mejor que duermas mi amor mañana hablaremos de esto**.- Dijo mientras lo acomodaba bien en su cama

Shikamaru esta abriendo lo ojos, se dio cuenta de que de la resaca no se salva nada, observo alrededor, Inconfundiblemente estaba en el cuarto de Ino olía a flores por todos lados además de que esa piel tan suave que estaba abrazando no podía ser de otra si no de ella pero…entonces recordó el motivo de la resaca, el motivo por que cual bebió desmedidamente, no se borraba de la mente lo de su empleo se sentó a un lado de la cama, Ino sintió como la calidez se iba, Shikamaru se puso a meditar.

- **Shikamaru yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase.** – Dijo Ino al sentarse con el y abrazarlo

-_aunque nos muramos de hambre? No deseo verte careciendo Ino.- _Shikamaru la abrazo también y acaricio su rostro.- **No Ino no mereces estar con alguien tan mediocre no lo mereces Gaara te ofrecía mil y un cosas**. – No pudo continuar por que Ino ya le había pegado uno de sus mejores bofetadas.

- **No digas estupideces Shikamaru al que amo es a ti, tan materialista me crees?, no te das cuenta que con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo con el que quiero formar una** **familia**- _"Ya somos una familia, verdad bebé?" _Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrazar fuertemente a Shikamaru.

- **Ino que pasa**.

**- Shikamaru yo yo estoy embarazada… -** Dijo antes de abrazarse ahora mas fuerte todavía

- **Ino Ino …** - Dijo Shikamaru comenzando a abrazarla también con la misma intensidad que ella. – _Mierda como pensaba rendirme tan fácilmente, No te faltara nada Ino ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé_ –Shikamaru se paro de repente esto asusto un poco a Ino la tomo de las manos y la hizo pararse también a ella. - **me has dado la mejor noticia del mundo Ino seré Papá!.** – Dijo antes de alzarla en brazos. – **Yo yo seré Padre Ino!.- **Le dijo mientras daba vueltas con ella en brazos

**- Tranquilo recuerda que yo seré la madre.** – Dijo Ino sintiéndose algo mareada.

**- Perdón Ino creo que me olvido, problemático.** – Dijo colocándola de nuevo en el suelo

**- Espero que mi Hijo o Hija no tenga esa manía con tu problemático**. – Dijo Ino dándole un beso tierno

**- Yo espero que si es niña sea tan hermosa como tú. –** Dijo antes de intensificar el beso

Jeje el primer el capi hace mucho que no escribía uno he tenido muchas ideas pero poco tiempo para pasarlas las quiero un montón por un mundo con mas SHikaino n.n dejen reviews si así que por lo menos alguien encuentra algo de talento en mi jejeje espero que les guste enserio y lo escribí rápido si me salte detalles perdón!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Gracias**! Enserio n.n jeje aquí la conti ñam ….. la otra vez la escribí medio que sin detalle porque pensé que la historia no iba a gustar pero ñam viendo que si gusto voy a poner más empeño y más detalles lo prometo! Algo de picaría.

-Mansión Uzumaki.-

El rubio acababa de llegar, como siempre todas sus sirvientes lo saludaron, y notaron cierta molestia ya que el había entrado con mucha prisa a su habitación, sabiendo que ahí encontraría a su esposa.

**-Hinata acabo de tener una reunión con Gaara** – Dijo Naruto apenas abrió la puerta, Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cama, Naruto no espero respuesta la verdad estaba muy agotado asi que se recostó sobre las piernas de Hinata que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro.

**-Naruto? Paso algo no tienes buena cara.** – Dijo Hinata mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita de noche y empezaba a acariciar el cabello de Naruto.

**-Hinata…..-** Dijo tomando la mano de su esposa y depositando suaves besos sobre ella. – **Desearía que toda la gente sea igual de justa y de puro corazón como tú.**

**Naruto por que dices eso?.** – dijo algo confundida.

**-Es que…. –** Naruto hizo una pausa para incorporarse y quedar al nivel de Hinata mirándola directamente a la cara.

-**Que paso? Dímelo me estas empezando a preocupar demasiado.** – Dijo para luego tomar la cara de Naruto con sus delicadas manos.

- **Es Shikamaru, Gaara lo despidió por que Temari se lo pidió.**

**- Que!...** – Hinata no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y cambiar a una expresión muy triste.- **Naruto, Sakura me llamo muy emocionada esta tarda Ino esta embarazada y ellos tenían planeado casarse este año.**

**- Shikamaru es muy ahorrador no creo que haya problema con eso.- **Dijo levantando el rostro de su esposa con una mano.

**- Naruto conoces lo orgulloso que es Shikamaru no se sentirá bien casándose con Ino y sin tener un trabajo estable, ya sabes que Shikamaru tiene que tener siempre todo bien planificado. Naruto yo se que tú ** **podrías ayudarlo le podrías dar un puesto en nuestra empresa después de todo el favor seria para nosotros. – **Dijo muy emocionada Hinata creyendo encontrar la solución perfecta

**-El y su orgullo no lo dejarían aceptar ese trabajo.- **_Hinata volvió a a su mirada triste, lo cual percibió Naruto. - _**pero que también está el amor por Ino y si el la ama la mitad de lo que yo te amo a ti .** – Dijo depositando un beso dulce en los labios de Hinata. **– Lo aceptara.**

**-Naruto…..** – Dijo antes de saltar a sus brazos logrando que los dos estén recostados**– TE AMO**. – Sellandolo con un beso, del cual se separan al escuchar abrirse la puerta

**-Naruto ya le dijiste a Hinata?**– Era Neji no podía evitar ser el típico primo celoso, y miro a Naruto con su mirada matadora a lo cual Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar y separarse.

- **Neji no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta.** – Dijo Naruto, levándose de mala de la cama antes de devolverle la mirada matadora a Neji pero jeje la mirada de Neji era mucho más fuerte. **– Pero no hay necesidad después de todo esta es tu segunda casa y eres más que bienvenido…** - Dijo Naruto intimidado, dios ni casandose con Hinata, Neji dejaba que se divirtieran.

**-Hi! Primo si te refieres a lo de Shikamaru si ya lo sé.- **Dijo Hinata parándose al lado de Naruto

- "_Que tan fácil me quieres cambiar de tema, ajj a quien engaño no podría molestarme contigo.".- _Neji se dio cuenta de la desventaja que tenia con Hinata asi que solo se le ocurrió seguir la corriente._ –_**Si exactamente estuve pensando y se me ocurrió que podríamos ser padrinos, asi nos distribuiriamos todo y la boda les costaría menos , se ahorrarían mucho dinero que luego podrían utilizar para irse de luna de miel que estoy seguro Ino tenía planificada.**

**-Primo es una excelente idea.** – Dijo Hinata antes de ir abrazarlo. – Neji recibió al abrazo sin dejar de ver con odio a Naruto cuando entendería que Naruto era su esposo y que tenía derecho a eso y mucho más.

**- Espero que Inoichi no sea tan celoso como tú por que Shikamaru me dará pena. –** Dijo Naruto en un tono muy bajito pero Neji tenía unos oídos muy finos.

**-No creo Inoichi está aprendiendo a manejar sus celos.-**_No creo que nadie sea tan sobre protector como yo_–Neji se sonrio para si, de forma maléfica, Naruto ahora estaba mas asustado.

Neji entonces vio su reloj ya era tarde**- Bueno yo me voy Hinata tengo una cena con TenTen no quiero que se moleste conmigo como la otra vez.- **

**Es tu culpa por dejarla plantada a las mujeres nos gusta sentirnos más importantes que los negocios.**

**Si lo se nunca volverá a suceder. **– Dijo antes de pedir permiso y retirarse de la habitación

-A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Ino.-

Una rubia estaba despertando **-Shikamaru te ….** – Dijo Ino buscando a Shikamaru con una mano en la cama pero no estaba.

**=Yo también te amo Ino. –** Dijo Shikamaru besándola en la frente ya estaba cambiado y traía una bandeja con el desayuno de Ino.

**-Y esto.** – dijo antes de tomar la bandeja con un perfecto desayuno que Shikamaru había traído.

-**No creas que me he olvidado que tu salud es muy delicada tanto que pensaron que no te ibas a embarazar y ahora que lo estas tenemos que cuidarte Ino a ti y a NUESTRO hijo. – **Dijo depositando un beso en su rostro

**- NUESTRO hijo. –** Dijo Ino en voz baja acariciando su vientre.

- **Suena bien no? Nunca me cansaría de decirlo NUESTRO hijo NUESTRO hijo NUESTRO hijo…..** – Shikamaru empezó a decirlo una y otra vez mientras Ino comía, sonriéndole para un niño chiquito, Ino termino, Shikamaru levanto todo de la cama y se encontraban ahora sentados uno en frente del otro.

**- Sera mi Hija.** –Shikamaru la miro con cara es mío también e Ino solo le sonrió dulcemente.

**- Lamento decirte que yo colabore.** – Dijo Shikamaru con una mirada picara le había ganado a Ino. Se sintió triunfante pero vio formarse una sonrisa también en Ino

**- Quiero verte decirle a mi padre que andas colaborando conmigo.** – 1 a 1 empate ahora el callado era Shikamaru.

**- Lo mejor será que nos casemos pronto y que tú dejes tú trabajo quiero cuidarte tratarte como la princesa que eres después de todo tú Padre te acostumbro a eso.**

**-Pero si yo dejo mi trabajo, Shikamaru por ahora no podemos hacer eso, por lo menos hasta que tu tengas otro trabajo –** Dijo abrazando por atrás a Shikamaru.

**-Yo encontrare otro Ino pensaba ir ahora mismo a ver si Naruto tiene un puesto para mi después de todo yo rechace su oferta de trabajo porque ….** – claro en esos tiempos cuando comenzaba su vida profesional, estaba en una relación con Temari.

**- Tu y yo sabemos por qué y porque te quedaste esa empresa, no sobrevivirá sin ti**

**- Gracias Ino siempre has tenido fe en mi.- **La abrazo. – Mejor me apresuro no quiero llegar tarde.- Le dio un beso en la frente y salió hacia la oficina de Naruto.

-En la oficina de Naruto

**-Naruto gracias por recibirme.** – antes de terminar Naruto ya le estaba abrazando

**-Con que no pierdes el tiempo Shikamaru ahora se que hacias todas esas noches que nos dejabas por Ino ahora sé por qué lo hacías, yo también lo hubiese hecho** **pero al tener una novia tan tímida como Hinata **– Shikamaru se sonrojo, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que vuelan las noticias – **Felicidades!**

**-Gracias Naruto pero yo vine, para solicitarte un empleo.- **Naruto entonces se puso serio y se sento en su gran sillón, haciéndole una seña a Shikamaru para que sentara en frente.

**- También lo sé, ya tengo un puesto para ti no es tan alto como el anterior**. – Naruto se sentía avergonzado de no poder ayudar como hubiera querido a Shikamaru. - **entiende esto también me tomo de improviso pero con tu trabajo yo creo que puedo convencer al padre de Hinata para que asciendas rápidamente**. – Shikamaru solo lo miro y se sorprendió una vez más de lo rápido que corrían los rumores. – jeje creo que solo he hablado yo, creo que es porque soy sorpréndete lo sé todo!.

**- Yo diría que pasas demasiado tiempo con mujeres problemático…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A **Hola! Si se pasan por mis fics estoy haciendo una revisión de todos pues verán esta nota varias veces es que me he propuesto mejorarlos, por ejemplo ahora todo dialogo estará con negrilla y pensamiento en cursiva vale? Además de que estoy mejorando con el uso de signos de puntuación…..y pues para que su nuevita pasada no sea en vano también estoy alargando en algo los fics ya terminados, y subiendo un capi más de los incompletos las quiero mucho y agradezco la paciencia que me tienen!.

Bueno ahora si la conti que ya existía pero que esta reeditada XD jejeje

**-No es tan grande como la otra oficina pero tendré que acostumbrarme. – **Dijo Shikamaru observando por la nueva ventana de su oficina.

**-Shikamaru!.** – Dijo saltando la rubia abrazándose de el.

**-Que estás haciendo tu aquí?-** Pregunto Shikamaru tratando de zafarse de la rubia

-**Es un país libre puedo estar donde yo quiera no?-** Dijo la rubia sentándose en el escritorio cruzando las piernas estaba con una falda muy muy corta y su camisa estaba sin los dos primeros botones teniendo como producto un escote demasiado provocador.

**-Tengo trabajo podrías quitarte.- **Dijo sin siquiera mirarla, sabia exactamente a donde quería llegar con su juego.

**-Desde cuando eres tan malo conmigo Shikamaru nos divertíamos mucho. **– Dijo acercándose más a él y agarrándole de la cintura cerrando lo más posible los brazos para que sus pechos se vean más grandes.

**-Temari eso es pasado y no me gusta recordarlo para ti fueron días buenos para mi fueron detestables**. – Dijo haciendo que lo soltara.

**-Ahí Shika si yo recuerdo como me traías flores y chocolates cada noche a mi apartamento. **- Dijo tratando de llamar su atención y sujetándolo de la muñeca.

-**Si y yo recuerdo como te ponías nerviosa y lo hacía para que no te vieras con tantos hombres**. – Dijo zafándose una vez esta vez Temari se quedó agachada lo último realmente le había dolito – " _esta mujer no entiende que no la quiero_". – Pensaba Shikamaru tratando de llegar a la puerta.

**-Shikamaru me equivoque no sabía lo que perdía y ahora te perderé para siempre no te cases con Ino. **– Dijo ahora acorralándolo a la pared y abrazándolo Shikamaru odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres afligido no tuvo más que abrazarla con un brazo y el otro sujeto a la pared en eso la puerta se entreabrió era Ino que quería darle una sorpresa a Shikamaru, Temari se percató de eso y le dijo en voz muy baja solo quería que Ino escuche las respuestas de Shikamaru no necesariamente las preguntas.

-**Yo era un juego para ti Shikamaru verdad lo era y lo soy ahora.**

-**Tú no eres un juego Temari.** – dijo Shikamaru –

- Ino no quería creer lo que escuchaba..

**-Tu nunca me has querido verdad Shikamaru tu no sientes ningún afecto por mi ahora no me quieres nada yo para ti no soy nada. **– Dijo llorando más claro que eran lágrimas de cocodrilo solo quería ser consolada con dulces palabras y Shikamaru estaba cayendo en su juego

-**Tú no eres un juego Temari tu significas algo para mí y yo te quiero pero….** – Shikamaru no logro completar ya que Ino entro Shikamaru entendió todo el teatro de Temari y se apresuró a contestar a Ino pero en eso Temari lo besa, lo que provoco que Ino estallara.

-**Shikamaru Nara te odio! No me busques no te quiero ver y del hijo no te preocupes yo me basto para criarlo sola**. – Dijo antes de darle una cachetada e irse corriendo.

**-Ino! Espera dijo saliendo corriendo tras ella.** – Temari salió con más calma y triunfante como toda vil zorra.

-**No Shikamaru vi todo que excusa podrías no quiero escuchar.** – Dijo sin dejar de correr agarro un taxi.

**-Ino yo te amo a ti, Ino tenemos un hijo. **– Dijo Shikamaru golpeando el taxi y corriendo tras el cuanto pudo. Reacciono después de ver alejarse a Ino corriendo a su auto. Comenzó la persecución y llego al departamento de Ino todo había pasado tan rápido en la mañana habían despertado tan bien los dos juntos y ahora Ino no quería por nada abrir la puerta.

-Vete Shikamaru no la voy a abrir nunca!.

**-Ino ella me tendió la trampa yo no hice nada lo juro**. – Dijo golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

-**si si claro por si no te diste cuenta para un beso se necesitan dos y yo vi que se besaron.**

**-Ino yo te estaba por explicártelo todo, fue por eso que ella me beso, no la bese y Salí corriendo tras tuyo**

-No es excusa sabes que intensiones tiene ella estaba vestida como una zorra! Era obvio a que venía.

**-Ino perdón soy un tonto nunca me dio cuenta de eso sabes que no noto si una mujer está bien vestida o no con algo corto o largo de la única que noto todo es de ti tú lo sabes!.** – Silencio absoluto tal vez era cierto después de todo Ino se ponía de todo para dar el gran paso con el pero él nunca avanzada. – **Pensaba Ino mientras iba por helado al refrigerador lista para ver películas y llorar todo lo que pueda mientras Shikamaru seguía en la puerta él ya se había cansado al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba porque ya no sonaba pero Shikamaru se había recostado en la puerta.**

- **Y si de verdad estas exagerando Ino, Temari es una Zorra y Shikamaru a veces es tan inocente ni tus insinuaciones notaba….** – Ino se había sumergido en sus recuerdos

**-HACE 3 AÑOS-**

-**Dios ya lo intente todo Sakura! Y el no avanza a veces creo que quiero a alguien más pervertido como Sasuke**. – Decía la rubia mientras tomaba té en su departamento con su mejor amiga a la misma que había dejado sin habla por su comentario.

**-Sasuke no es pervertido –** Dijo la pelirrosa

**-Si es muy normal que en la primera noche juntos que te diera nalgadas y te agarrara del cabello para que se la chuparas!. **–

-**shuuu! Cállate cerda alguien te puede escuchar.**

**-Ahí como si nadie lo supiera yo quiero hacerlo con Shika quiero regalarle mi virginidad pero el solo me besa ni siquiera me toca mis pechos ni mucho menos acaricia mis piernas. Lo más que hizo fue que una vez que salimos me manche la blusa y me dio su camisa la cual sigo atesorando**.

-**Ino! Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.**

**-Cual Sakura todas, todas las ideas valen.. – **Dijo emocionada dejando la taze de té sobre la mesita

**-Desde mañana comenzaras a trasladarte a tu departamento verdad si?.**

-**Si así es apenas están las cosas de mi cuarto.**

**-Bien dile a Shika que venga a ayudarte en la mañana quédate a dormir ahí y….-** Ino escucho atenta el plan de su amiga se le había ocurrido una de las mejores ideas de su vida.

Ya en su apartamento a la mañana siguiente.

**-Ino, Ya llegue Ino?-** Preguntaba en el apartamento de su novia como tenía la llave de este se puso a revisar cada habitación hasta que la encontró recostada. – **De seguro se quedó hasta tarde ayer se ve tan linda dormida**_.- en eso Ino lo siente y se me mueve fingiendo estando sigue estar dormida se destapa y sorpresa del Nara Ino estaba con su camisa SOLO con su camisa que estaba apenas sujeta de un botón que cubría la intimidad de Ino pero sus senos al descubierto solo las aureolas tapadas_.

-**Ino… eres realmente hermosa**. – Dijo en voz muy baja Shikamaru para felicidad de Ino que siguió fingiendo estar dormida y empezó a hacer unos ruidos de durmiendo moviendo su cuerpo. - **–ah! ah!** – Decía mientras movía sus caderas como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-**Ino… si supieras que hasta yo tengo debilidades como cualquier hombre y mi debilidad eres tú**. – Dijo acercándose al cuerpo de Ino como en trance el deseo lo había dominado

-_Al fin te amo Sakura_!- Pensaba Ino mientras sentía el calor de Shikamaru acercándose pero como se tardaba.

**-Ino tienes un cuerpo realmente hermoso**. – Dijo Shika apenas rozando su mano el cuello. En eso Ino se desespera y se para de golpe haciendo que ese leve rose al cuello se convierta en un agarre fuerte a uno de sus senos. – **ah!** Dijo Ino ya que le había sorprendido igual que a Shika pero le había dado placer.

**- Ino no es mi intensión perdón, perdón**. – Dijo Shikamaru soltando su mano pero Ino no le dejo y lo beso en un fuerte y apasionado beso haciendo que él también se recostara en la cama. Y ella estaba encima suyo.

**-Shikamaru Nara no te disculpes.** – Dijo Ino al recuperar su aliento Ino estaba justo debajo de la cintura de Shikamaru podía sentir un bulto debajo de ella.

- **Ino que haces?** Dijo Shikamaru sin evitar su sonrojo al ver a Ino desabotonarse el único botón bien sujetado y dejando a su vista todo su cuerpo.

-**Dame tu mano **dijo Ino Shikamaru no tardó mucho en obedecer ya que aunque el que no lo quisiera aceptar en ese momento su deseo era superior a su razón.

**-ACABO EL RECUERDO JEJE XD OTRO DIA INO RECORDARA MAS LO PROMETO-**

Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que siguió después -_Shika tonto pensaba._ – mientras se ponía un saco lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir el pijama y unas botas para salir a comprar más helado abrió la puerta y vio a Shikamaru quien estaba en la puerta Shikamaru también la vio.

**-Ino por favor perdóname….** – Dijo Shikamaru - **Hago lo que tú quieras tu solo pídemelo prometo ser más atento cuando una mujer se me acerque con esas intenciones no quiero que peleemos por eso y quiero que sepas que la mujer más importante en mi vida eres tú lo has sido desde antes lo de Temari paso por que yo pensaba que nunca me ibas a mirar Ino dime me perdonas?**. – Dijo Shikamaru pero Ino se voltio …

Aquí esta jeje algo corto otra vez jeje es que la intriga se tiene que dejar no? XD las quiero y agradezco los reviews los leo n.n muy atentamente no soy la que los cuenta y listo los tomo en cuenta créanme aquí agradecimientos especiales

**Chanekinn – **Gracias enserio me encanta charlar contigo mucha gracias por ayuda prestado y por esos reviews tan lindos que me dejaste gracias enserio :D tkm amigas no? Aunque rapidito pero ya somos amigas n.n

**Shouko-Marigold**Mujer me encanta que compartas el mismo odio maloso por Temari que yo O_O por ti me di la libertad de llamarla zorra XD que vamos a hacer si es así meterse con niños menores tsk! Que se consiga alguien de su edad

**Daga Uchiha**XD jeje me recordaste que debía haber tragedia! Es que a veces me encanta tanto el mundo rosado pero las reconciliaciones y las salidas de problemas pues hacer notar mas los bellos sentimientos n.n gracias por tus reviews!

**ShikaIno por 100pre**Como ya habrás visto me entretuve bastante con tus fics :D Shikaino lo mejor no? Es que son tan perfectos juntos y como son tan perfectos juntos no tiene nada de malo que hagan cosas pervertidas! Jajaja

Ahora si nos vemos en el siguiente capi gracias por los reviews adiós :D


	4. Chapter 4

N/A REVISADO Y EDITADO GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENEN n..n si que si!

-**Ino por favor perdóname…. **– Dijo Shikamaru - **Hago lo que tú quieras tu solo pídemelo prometo ser más atento cuando una mujer se me acerque con esas intenciones no quiero que peleemos por eso y quiero que sepas que la mujer más importante en mi vida eres tú lo has sido desde antes lo de Temari paso por que yo pensaba que nunca me ibas a mirar Ino dime me perdonas?.** – Dijo Shikamaru pero Ino se voltio sin intensión de si quiera mirarlo

-**Ino…. **– Shikamaru estaba preparado para otro discurso para dejar en claro que si le importaba ella pero en eso Ino dejo de caminar estaba parada pero aun no la miraba era un avance en eso Ino hablo muy suavemente.

-**Soy muy celosa verdad?.**

**-Si un poco.**

**-Mis celos te causan problemas?**

**-A qué quieres llegar?**

**-Me pregunto lo nuestro funcionara, digo yo ya soy muy celosa porque siento que tú me perteneces y si llegara a ser tu esposa pues me recontra-mega pertenecerías entonces la pregunta sería si tú me aguantarías.**

-**Ino no digas tonterías.**

**-No hablo enserio será algo que tendrás que aguantar a diario me da pena por ti Shikamaru y si mejor…** - Ino no pudo terminar ya que Shikamaru la había abrazado muy fuerte por atrás.

-**Sabes que sería lo que no podría aguantar.**

**-qué?**

**-Un dia de mi vida sin tenerte, la idea del matrimonio me ilusiona más a mí que a ti el tener en la cabeza la idea de que pasare toda mi vida contigo de que amaneceremos todos los días juntos de que tendremos hijos fruto de lo nuestro, algo tuyo y mío Ino también quiero decirte que yo también siento que eres mía y yo también soy celoso pero bueno yo no lo hago tan evidente, jeje nunca te has preguntado por algunos de tus compañeros de trabajo iban con las narices rotas de la nada pues cuando yo iba notaba como te miraban y los llamaba para hablar jeje ya te imaginaras lo que pasaba luego**.

-**Shika** – Y una pequeña risita de parte de ella imaginándose a Shikamaru en esas situaciones, pero luego se puso a llorar y se voltio para abrazar a Shikamaru. – **No sé qué me pasa creo que es el embarazo.**

**-Si claro culpa al embarazo problemática.**

**-Tonto!-** dijo Ino dándole un golpe en el pecho.

**-Mejor vamos adentro.**

-No quiero. – Dijo Ino Haciendo un puchero

**-Problemático…. –** Dijo rascándose la cabeza. – Porque no quieres.

**-Es que se me antojo más helado.**

_-"mas? Yo ya me preguntaba que hacías adentro_**"- Pero está lloviendo afuera, salir así en tu estado seria peligroso.**

**-A decir verdad no creo necesario, salir YO precisamente**.

**-Ino….. –** Dijo Shikamaru estaba por dar una excusa debido a que en ese momento solo quería estar con ella, pero bueno estaba embaraza- _Mamá me mataría si supiera que no cumplí el antojo de una mujer embaraza de Mi mujer_**.-** Pensó Shikamaru -**Bueno que sabor quieres?.** – Termino diciendo

-**cualquiera pero quiero Helado no te tardes**. – Dijo Ino dándole un beso a Shikamaru y acariciando su pelo cariñosamente antes de entrar a su departamento.

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Shikamaru llego al supermercado y se encontraba en frente del gran refrigerador que este tenia-**Es más fácil cuando te dicen el sabor que tener que escoger uno**. – Dijo Shikamaru tratando de ver que helado comprar a Ino, sin percatarse que un regordete lo miraba divertido

**-SE me hace que a alguien ya lo domesticaron**. – Dijo muy divertido Chojji

-**Chojji justo al que quería ver.- **Chojji lo miro algo asustado, seguro que Ino le había dado una lista de cosas por hacer

**-yo no hare el resto de mandados aunque seas mi mejor amigo- **era bueno prever solo por si acaso

**-No tonto no quiero hablar de eso.- **Chojji bajo la defensiva

**-entonces?**

**-Mi boda con Ino se adelantó un poco.**

**-Un poco cuanto exactamente?, que yo sabía ni siquiera se lo habías propuesto.- **Dijo mientras ponía algunos helados a su carrito

**-No casaremos en menos de un mes**.- Ante tal noticia Chojji deja caer un tazón de helado

**-que! …** - Chojji miro a Shikamaru con ojos de picardía. – Eso **pasa cuando te diviertes mucho Shikamaru.** – Dijo Chojji haciendo que Shikamaru se sonrojara.

– Shikamaru no podía ni siquiera negarlo, Para que decir algo si su amigo había adivinado perfectamente la razón porque se casaban

-**Creo que estoy en lo cierto ya que ni siquiera te atreves a cuestionarlo**.

**-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo, no es necesario explicar mucho contigo, me conoces demasiado bien.**

-**Claro tengo que comenzar a ahorrar mis centavos ya que si no llevo un buen regalo Ino no me perdonaría nunca**.

-**Jajajaja además también quiero que seas el padrino de mi futura Hija**

-**que! Enserio- **a Chojji se le salieron unas lagrimas de felicidad

**-Claro a quien más les confiaría esa responsabilidad- **Le dijo Shikamaru mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro

**-Y porque estas tan seguro de que es una niña?-**_"habrá utilizado su lógica?"_

**-Porque Ino está el doble de problemática eso solo puede ser resultado de que tenga una problemática dentro**.

-**JAJAJA, entonces si tendría sueño, y le darían ganas de ver las nubes seria un niño.?, jajaja Tú y tus brillantes conclusiones al menos entenderás a Inoichi JAJAJAJA.**

**-No yo no seré un padre celoso.- **_Bueno eso espero, no quiero hacerle la vida complida a ningún muchacho como me la hizo Inoichi_

**-Sí, si claro imagina los celos por Ino y multiplícalos por mil**

**-No exageres Chojji**. – Los dos amigos se pusieron a reir del ultimo comentario hasta que sonó su celular de Shikamaru era Ino, de seguro estaba desesperada por comer helado, Shikamaru no pudo evitar poner cara de susto.

**-Creo que ya es hora de volver a tu casa tu cadena ya se estiro demasiado JAJAJA**

**-Déjame…. Y si ya me voy hablaremos de la boda en otro momento. –**Tomo los primeros tres sabores que vio y se disponía a correr

**-claro ve o Ino te matara.**

-**Chojji esta me la debes** dijo Shikamaru para ponerse a correr, pero vio un buen Vino lo compro también, pago y les pidió quedarse con el cambio ni bien terminaron de embolsar todo salió corriendo al apartamento de Ino.

**EL APARTAMENTO DE INO**

Shikamaru estaba agitado por la corrida, descanso algo en el ascensor, pero no lo suficiente-**Ino ya llegue, te traje una sorpresa**– Dijo Shikamaru vio la coleta de su rubia favorita sentada en el sillón, se acerco para abrazarla por atrás pero antes de hacerlo.

**-Ni lo intentes Nara** . – Dijo antes de voltearse era Inoichi que había venido a visitar a su pequeña.

-**buenas noches, Suegrito**. – Dijo Nara en tono de burla y ocultando el carísimo vino.

**-Y que has traído?.- **Dijo levantándose del sillón y examinar a Shikamaru y a las bolsas que llevaba

**-Yo etto.** – Shikamaru no sabía que hacer pero recordó que también traía un inocente helado. – **Traje Helado.**

**-A mí no me quieras tomar el pelo yo también fui joven y se para que usan el helado.** – No puede ser Shikamaru ya sabía de donde Ino tenía tanta imaginación para los juegos sexuales habían venido de familia y se estaba metiendo un peor lio.

**-No como cree es que a Ino se le antojo y fui a comprarlo.- **Dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa, ya mas tranquilo, a Inoichi como a todo padre le gustaba que consintieran a su princesa.

-**Antojo?** – Oh ,oh no había dicho antojo lo que hizo volar más aun la imaginación de Inoichi, Shikamaru se volteo, y asintió con la cabeza, ese era un de sus grandes defectos una vez soltada la lengua siempre soltaba toda la sopa, bueno si no fuera por este defecto nunca habría llegado a estar con Ino- **MI INO! Mi quequeña!- **Inoichi empezó a sacudirlo

**-Papá por qué gritas?.** – Dijo Ino entrando con bocadillos para su padre

**-Ino mi princesa es verdad?.** – Ino lo miro confundida pero luego vio a Shikamaru completamente inmovilizando ya sabía lo que había pasado.

**-Papá yo puedo explicarlo** – Ino estaba completamente roja quería matar a Shikamaru pero sabía que su padre ya lo iba a hacer, se acerco más a su padre y trago saliva, pero su padre se le adelanto.

-**Mi pequeña papi entiende ya eres toda una mujer es normal que hagas ESO con tu novio pero solo contesta a este viejo es lo que estoy pensando**?. – Pregunto cariñosamente acariciando su rostro que se encontraba temblando.

-**Si papa serás abuelo.** – dijo ya algo tranquila pero apenada a la vez.

-**Mi niña me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo**. – Dijo abrazándola con fuerza. – **Voy a ser abuelo ya tendré a alguien a quien consentir además de ti claro. **– empezó a llorar. – **Sinceramente por los diagnósticos de los médicos yo pensaba que nunca iba a ser abuelo**. – Dijo Sollozando sollozo que hizo llorar también a Ino.

-**Ahí Papá deja de llorar, es contagioso.-** Inoichi limpio sus lagrimas

**-Hija perdón pero estoy tan feliz por ti.**- y la beso en la frente Shikamaru miraba con felicidad aquella escena, hasta que de la nada – **Todo gracias a este muchacho** dijo tomando y abrazando con el otro brazo a Shikamaru**.- Hiciste bien tu trabajo muchacho. –** Dijo Inoichi provocando en Ino y Shikamaru un sonrojo muy notorio.

**-Mejor traigo algo para servir el helado**.- Dijo hijo tomando las bolsas de Shikamaru. Dejandolo solo con su suegro.

-**Si ve Hija pero hazlo con calma.-** Dijo Inoichi pero luego de ver salir a su Ino de la habitación empezó a asfixiar a Shikamaru,- **Debemos dejar algunas cosas claras**

**CONTINUARA….**

o.o pero miren que linda y buena soy actualizo a diario XD jeje no juego, juego muchas gracias enserio por leer mi HUMILDE fic los quiero un montón

**ShikaIno por 100pre**Gracias n.n no hay muchas cosas pervertidas me comprometo a hacer el próximo capi pervertido solo para ti XD jajaja

**Etsuko Hoshi**Gracias y a mí me encanta tu review espero que en este también dejes uno.

**ChaneKiin.n**jeje ves te tengo conti voy a tomar tu buen ejemplo de actualizar a diario cosa que una señorita que yo conozco se le está olvidando te quiero chica!

**Daga Uchiha**ya ves después de la tormenta llega momentos dulces n.n gracias por leer mi fic enserio gracias.

Sin más que decir me despido adiós


	5. Chapter 5

N/A Para este fic prometí muchas veces varias cosas que no cumpli enserio mil disculpas pero como ven estoy cumpliendo con esto de reeditar mis fics. Los reeditare todos y luego actualizare, bueno talvez termine de escribirlo ;) asi será mas fácil actualizar jeje subiendo un capi por lo menos cada semana, ya que todo otros dos en desarrollo y como sea no dejare fics pendientes en las vacaciones!, además de escribiere algunos one-Show ideas y sugerencias se aceptan! XD recuerden que los capítulos estan reeditados y mejorados, amplie más este capi ya que, las reeditadas me quitaran toda esta semana pero desde la próxima actualizaciones! Los quiero gracias enserio.

**-CAPITULO 5**

-**Si ve Hija pero hazlo con calma.-** Dijo Inoichi pero luego de ver salir a su Ino de la habitación empezó a asfixiar a Shikamaru,- **Debemos dejar algunas cosas claras y para eso** **vamos a recordar las palabras que una vez dijiste en mi casa Shikamaru tú las recuerdas?**

**-YO jeje si sería un delito olvidarlas.** – Dijo Shikamaru tratando de salvarse de ese brazo.

-**La primera cosa que me dijiste es que la respetarías ¬¬ crees haber cumplido con eso?**

-**Yo depende a que respetar se refiere por yo siempre he respetado todas las decisiones de ella**.- Para Shikamaru le parecía la respuesta más lógica

**-Estas tratando de decir que mi hija por su voluntad te regalo su TESORO- **La verdad era que si el día que él le ayudo con el departamento Ino la había tendido una de las mejores trampas y Shikamaru no tuvo otra que recordarlo.

**-EN EL APARTAMENTO DE INO HACE TRES AÑOS-**

- **Ino que haces?** Pregunto Shikamaru sin evitar su sonrojo al ver a Ino desabotonarse el único botón bien sujetado y dejando a su vista todo su cuerpo.

**-Dame tu mano** dijo Ino, Shikamaru no tardó mucho en obedecer ya que aunque el no lo quisiera aceptar en ese momento su deseo era superior a su razón. Entonces Ino tomo la otra mano y la coloco en su feminidad para dejarle claro a Shikamaru que era lo que ella quería.

**-Ino estas segura de esto**?- Dijo Shikamaru antes de empezar a jugar con sus dedos en el interior de Ino.

-**Claro que estoy segura ahh el sexo es la máxima muestra de amor y yo te amo de verdad yo te la quiero dar ahh además que quiero estar contigo solo contigo Shikamaru quiero regalarte mi virginidad ahh**. – Ino se estaba derritiendo completamente ante tales masajes pero por lo que sentía debajo de ella parecía que no era la única que lo disfrutaba.

-**Shikamaru por favor por favor bésame ahh ahh**. – Dijo Ino pero al acercarse al rostro de Shikamaru sus senos muy bien proporcionados se le adelantaron y tentaron a Shikamaru quien empezó a besar y morder uno de los pezones. – **ahh ahh ahhh esto, esto ahh ahh es injusto Shikamaru.**

-**A mí me encanta no veo la injusticia en esto**. – Dijo Shikamaru entre cortado sin dejar de jugar con el pezón.

-**Yo, yo ahh ahh siento que ya voy ahh ahh llegar al orgasmo pero ahh ahh tu no y eso ahh ahh no me parece justo**. – Dijo Ino antes de quitarle el pezón a Shikamaru y también retiro su mano se volvió a sentar comodamente mira con mirada picara a Shikamaru.

-**Ino, se lo que estás pensando estas segura**?.

**-Claro que si Ino Yamanaka no hace nada sin estar segura un 100% así que tranquilo y mejor comienzo creo que ya es hora de quitarte la ropa Shikamaru.** – Dijo guiñando el ojo y así lo hizo con delicadeza y sin dejar de besarlo le saco la polera con forme la iba subiendo depositaba besos en el tórax hasta llegar al cuello Shika de verdad lo disfrutaba luego comenzó a descender de la misma forma con esos besos que ponían como loco a Shikamaru. Hasta que llego al cinturón lo saco rápidamente desabotono el botón bajo el cierre lo cual puso muy nervioso a Shikamaru Ino solo le sonrió y mientras le miraba el rostro la mano de esta se deslizo por debajo de sus bóxer lo cual provoco que la espalda de Shikamaru se encorvara.

** -Te gusta verdad?.**

**-Ahh ahh me fascina se siente tan bien ahh**. – decía Shikamaru pero Ino con la otra mano bajo el pantalón y con la ayuda de sus piernas lo saco ahora solo quedaba el molesto bóxer que Ino dejando de masajear el órgano de Shikamaru para romperlos por el medio Shikamaru la miro sorprendido.

**-Era nece… ahhh** – antes de completar Ino volvió a sus masajes

-**Mis manos dan buenos masajes no crees Shikamaru?.**

**-Sii ahh ahh**

**-Quieres más?**

**-ahh ahh Ino no lo resisto.**

**-Shika pero si recién comienzo.** – Dijo Ino con picardía. **– Yo sé que parte de mi cuerpo haría mejores masajes. – **En eso Ino junta sus senos y empieza sobarlos con el pene de Shikamaru.

**-Ino ahh ahh eso es demasiado ahh ahh**

-**Nada de eso ahh se siente tan bien me alegro tanto de tener senos grandes Sakura no puede disfrutar de esto jajaja**.

**-Ino yo me voy a **…- jeje las ganas de le ganaron y lo hizo en la cara de Ino ella bueno es cierto que es una chica delicada al principio sintió algo de repulsión pero luego pensó en lo normal que es que el hombre bote semen y solo le sonrió. – Perdón Ino yo no quería – Ino ya con el semen en la cara pensó en lo que más temía del sexo oral y como ya había pasado pues nada la detenía, así que comenzó a proporcionárselo.

**-Ino eres la mejor para esto ahh ahh.** – Ino se detuvo.

-**Con quien me comparas ¬¬ con quien más lo has hecho!.** – ups Shikamaru no debía nombrarlo pero la verdad era que como había estado con una mujer mucho mayor que él. Ya había pasado por la experiencia del sexo oral pero no del coital ya que él no quiso y Temari no se atrevió a violarlo (perdonen no pude evitarlo jejeje)

- **Ino tienes el cuerpo más sexi el rostro más bello los senos más firmes Ino…. Me excitas mucho**. – Esto último dejo sin palabras a Ino que brillante forma de cambiar de tema XD

**-****cállate Idiota Dijo** – Ino continuando con su labor pero en eso Shikamaru la para

-**No crees que ya es hora?**

-**Si…**- Dice Ino y en eso Shikamaru comienza a besarla mientras la recuesta y el termina encima de ella-

-**Hazlo con cuidado por favor**

**-Crees que yo sería capaz de lastimarte?**

**-No…ahh ahh** – Ino empezó a sentir como el genital de Shikamaru empezaba a entrar. – **Sabes tiene buen tamaño ahh.**

-**Si es una de las cosas que me enorgullece** – Dijo el algo divertido en eso se encontró con la pequeña y delgada tela. Ino empezó a cerrar los ojos y Shikamaru la beso en un tierno beso mientras la invadía con calma en el momento que se rompió Ino mordió el labio de Shikamaru.

-**Quieres que Paremos aquí?.- **Lo cierto era que no podía verla sufrir

-**No continúa por favor Shikamaru.** – En eso Shikamaru comienza a envestirla Ino seguía con mirada de dolor pero de un momento a otro empezó comenzó a gemir.

**-ahh ahhh ahhh mas, más rápido. – **Decía Ino moviéndose ella debajo de Shikamaru

-**ahh ahh ahh tu eres muy estrecha Ino se siente tan bien ahhh ahh**.

-**ahh ahh tonto eso ahh ahhh pasa cuando uno es virgen ahh ahh.** – Ino y Shikamaru lo disfrutaron los dos eran más violentos y rápidos sentían como si corriera electricidad por todo su cuerpo y en eso el clímax Shikamaru se detuvo y quedo encima de Ino.

-**Te amo Shikamaru.** Dijo Ino abrazándolo con una mano y acariciando su cabeza con otra cabeza que se encontraba encima de sus senos.

-**Yo te amo mas Ino, antes eras la mujer que amaba con la que me encantaba pasar el día pero después de esto te deseo demasiado has abierto mi apetito sexual**. – diciendo esto Shikamaru empezó a besarla…

**-VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD Y A LA SITUACION ACTUAL-**

**-****Reacciona muchacho.** – Dijo Inoichi dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**-Yo nunca dije eso Señor.- **No quedaba otra que mentir, no quería que Ino tuviera problemas con su padre.

**-Eso quiere decir que es peor de lo que pensaba tú te aprovechaste de ella!-** Inoichi asfixiaba más y más a Shikamaru.

-**no tampoco quise decir.** – Dijo Shikamaru mientras trataba de jalar el brazo de Inoichi y poder recibir algo de aire**- Lo decidimos juntos.- **Esto calmo a Inoichi de repente lo había soltado.

-**Y es así como debe ser todo…. Ahora tú y mi Hija se van a casar y el matrimonio es el ambiente donde deben tomar todas las decisiones juntos tu vida ya no es tuya dejan de ser dos y se convierten en uno**. – Shikamaru escuchaba atento todo lo que decía Inoichi ciertamente tenía mucha razón. **– TE casaras con mi hija verdad?**.- En eso Inoichi volvió a ahorcar a Shikamaru con un brazo.

-**Claro que sí señor…..**

**-claro que sí señor y tú crees que asi de fácil son las cosas pequeño desconsiderado**. – Dijo asfixiando con más fuerza a Shikamaru**- Aquí las cosas se harán bien tienes que pedir la mano de mi hija y eso lo haremos mañana en una reunión entre los Nara y Yamanaka, los Akimichi también serán invitados después de todo Chouji será tu padrino verdad?-** Terminando de decir todo esto Inoichi soltó a Shikamaru.

**-Ahí estaremos Ino y Yo**.- Shikamaru se sobaba el cuello

**-Te espero ahí con un buen anillo.- **Dijo mientras se acomodaba la y sacudia la ropa.

**-El mejor que pueda comprar.- **Dijo Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos

**-Eso espero, tiene que ser uno digno de mi princesa**

**-Ni todo el dinero del mundo alcanzaría Señor.- **esa respuesta complacio mucho a Inoichi quien se disponía a sentarse otra vez en el gran sillon

-**n.n Me alegro que pensemos igual ven sentémonos esperemos a mi hija.-** Los dos tomaron Asiento entonces. Ino entre al momento con helado para todos.

-**Aquí tienen** – Dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa

-**Mi pequeña estaba viendo tu departamento le faltan más colores mañana mismo traeré más flores, pero no quieres chocolates? o dulces? mamá se enterara de esto y querrá engordarte, para que ese bebé nazca muy saludable.**

**-papá que sea nuestro secreto sí.**

-**que! Secreto si quieres para el resto del mundo pero somos tus padres no debe haber secretos entre nosotros y tampoco con los padres de Shikamaru ellos también deben saberlo.- **dijo tomando una gran cuchara de helado

**-qué? No señor Yamanaka no creo que sea lo más coherente.- Mamá me matara si se entera.** – Shikamaru dijo esto último muy bajo.

-**Vamos Yoshino te da tanto miedo** – Dijo Inoichi en tono burlón y molestando con la cuchara a Shikamaru.

**-Como se nota que no conoce a mi madre.-** Dijo Shikamaru

-**yo estoy seguro que esta noticia alegrara a todos pero no quiero que ustedes se pierdan eso así que mejor será que se lo digamos a todos juntos en la cena de mañana.**

**-Cena de mañana?.-** Pregunta muy curiosa Ino

**-Si hija mañana tu mamá daremos una cena para ti y Shikamaru no lleguen tarde, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.- **Inoichi se paró dejando el recipiente del helado sobre la mesa- **además debo llamar a los Nara y a los Akimichi**.- Diciendo esto Inoichi se despidió, Ino y Shikamaru lo acompañaron a la puerta.

Ya estando solos, se quedaron apoyados en la pared cerca de la puerta y Shikamaru suspiro -**Mañana será un día muy problemático.**

-**Si será un día muy problemático para TI jajaja que Ironía le temes a tu suegro y a tu madre no te salvas por ninguno de los dos lados en cambio yo amada por todos.**

**-Sera mejor que me consiga un seguro de vida, no quieros que seas una viuda sin nada, Tu papa siempre me ha dado la mitad del miedo que me da mi madre no quiero pensar en la reacción de mañana, problemático.**

-**Sera divertido. –** Diciendo Esto Ino toma de la mano a Shikamaru lo coloca afuera. – Hasta mañana Shikamaru n.n – Y le cierra la puerta en la cara era claro que Ino no tenía la intención de pasar la noche juntos.

-**Lo que me faltaba u.u** – Entonces Shikamaru empieza a caminar solitariamente hacia su departamento.(N/A hasta aquí llegaba antes jeje se que no es mucho pero continua un poco mas en la historia, y acabo de recordar que ya tenia este capi T_T pero perdi el documento)- _Me siento utilizado, compre el helado, y luego me votan a la calle, ya quiero ver que le dé otro de sus antojos, quien será el tonto enamorado que ira por él – _Pensaba Shikamaru mientras pateaba todo lo que encontraba en eso suena su celular.- **Hola?**

**- Shikamaru!, quiero una pizza!- "**Creo que no hay tonto más enamorado que yo"- pensó.-** Pero Ino la puedes pedir por teléfono. – **Le respondió mientras se dirigía a la pizzería más cercana. – **Ya llame! Tardan demasiado.- Genial soy tú última opción entonces?- **Shikamaru entro en la pizzería afortunadamente no había fila. – **No Shika, eres mi súper Shika, que siempre consigue lo que quiero- **_cuando te conviene.-_penso Shikamaru.- **un pizza grande pro favor.- **le dijo al empleado.- **que sea hawaiana!- **grito Ino desde el otro lado del teléfono tan fuerte que el empleado la escucho.- **tengo una pizza hawaiana fue pedida por error, la quiere?, el problema es que es extra- grande- **_"Tsk si llego después que el pedido Ino me matara."-_**Demela.- **Shikamaru agacho la cabeza para que el celular se sujera por esta y el cuello, para tener las manos libres y sacar el dinero.- **que te de que! No escuche que le dijieras HAWAIANA!- tranquila Ino tengo que colgar me apresurare lo prometo.- **Shikamaru colgó y recibió la pizza, para luego salir corriendo hacia el departamento de Ino.

**- tarda demasiado.- **Protestaba Ino sentada con la cabeza abajo en el sillón, mientras mirada su celular, en eso sonó el timbre. – **tonto Shika ya le gano el pedido. – **Dijo parándose de mala gana, y volvieron a tocar.- **ya voy!.- **abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- **Kiba **

**-Ino, hola – **Dijo para después sonreírle ampliamente. –** ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos **

**- si mucho tiempo, pero, no crees que es algo tarde para una visita.- **

**-bueno una visita del todo no es, aunque a cualquier hombre, le alegra ver a tan hermosa mujer. – **Dijo besándole galantemente la mano.- **sin anillo, ya lo sospechaba.- **Ino ante tal observación se sonrojo y tapa su mano con otra.- **para eso vine, se supone que el holgazán.- **Kiba no pudo continuar

- **me alegra saber que hablan de mi- ** Dijo Shikamaru quien otra vez llegaba al departamento de Ino, sin aire.-

**- seria imposible no hablar de ti. – **Shikamaru se acomodo al lado de Ino dejando antes la pizza en una mesa que ella tenía cerca de la puerta.- **jaja marcando tu territorio como siempre no Nara, bueno como te iba diciendo bella Ino, a este holgazan se le olvido recoger una importante joya. – **Shikamaru ya sabia a que joya se refería asi que le hizo ademanes para que Kiba se callara y empujo a Ino adentro. – **Ino tu pizza se enfriara por que no entras yo me encargare de esto.- **

**- pero, pero yo quiero ver!.- **Dijo mientras se sujetaba de los bordes de la puerta

**- Te prometo que lo veras pero después.- **Logro que se soltara y cerro la puerta. – **Rápido come ahora que el queso sigue caliente.- **Ino hizo algo de fuerza al principio pero luego dejo de hacerlo y Shikamaru dio un suspiro de alivio.- **por que diablos lo trajiste aquí!**

**- acaso no leiste bien, como hacemos nuestros trabajos? La parte que dice "si usted no va por el, no se preocupe nosotros se lo entregamos".**

**- y tu bien comedido vienes. – **Dijo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello.

-** tranquilízate si?- **Dijo mientras saco de uno de sus bolsillos la pequeña cajita. – **Aquí tienes.- **

**- No te quiero ver cerca de Ino.- **Dijo mientras le soltaba la camisa

**-JAJAJA, imposible, se que me perdi unos buenos años, pero ahora que la joyería de mi familia tiene una surcusal aquí pues no podrás evitar verme.**- Dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa.- **hasta PRONTO Shikamaru.- **Se dio medio vuelta y se retira dejando un Shikamaru enfadado, Kiba había sido el primer novio de Ino, terminaron no por que ya no se entendían o la relación ya no funcionaba sino porque, Kiba tenía que mudarse con su familia

**CONTINUARA…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Daga Uchiha**Si verdad es bueno jeje este fue saltando un dia no te enojaste verdad? Y si algunas cosas pues se heredan que vamos a hacer si se llevan en la sangre.

**ChaneKiin.n**Si es verdad tengo esa ventaja ya estoy de vagaciones! Pero falta saber el resultado de esa última prueba como sea espero que a ti te haya ido bien en los tuyos :D gracias por darte tiempo para leer mi fic

**ShikaIno por 100pre**Cumplí mi promesa pervertido tan solo para ti XD jeje no soy muy buena T_T si le faltan detalles perdón pero es que me sonrojo mucho al escribir ese tipo de situaciones jeje.

**Etsuko Hoshi**Matarlo *-* hubiera sido una decisión muy divertida pero creo que eso le toca a Yoshino jejeje gracias otra vez por leer mi fic n.n

**Eiko Hiwatari**Si se lo tomo bien por el hecho de que ya había perdido esperanzas de ello pero si hubiera tenido una hija fértil desde el principio la reacción seria diferente jeje pero Shikamaru todavía no se ha salvado de todo

**N/A **Hola! Si se pasan por mis fics estoy haciendo una revisión de todos pues verán esta nota varias veces es que me he propuesto mejorarlos, por ejemplo ahora todo dialogo estará con negrilla y pensamiento en cursiva vale? Además de que estoy mejorando con el uso de signos de puntuación…..y pues para que su nuevita pasada no sea en vano también estoy alargando en algo los fics ya terminados, y subiendo un capi más de los incompletos las quiero mucho y agradezco la paciencia que me tienen!.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal pasaron algunos años jeje es que no he podido contar con el servicio de internet y tenia varios proyectos en mente pero cada vez que pensaba en uno me acordaba que tenia alguno similitud con alguno que ya había escrito…. Y para pena penosa estaba incompleto es por eso que ahora me comprometí acabar con los que ya tengo para que nada quede a medias y prometo actualizar cada semana un nuevo capi hasta que el fic se termine vale? Y ustedes prometan dejarme un review jeje no se olviden **diálogos con negrilla **y "_pensamientos con cursiva"_

**CAPITULO SEIS**

Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar con odio al Inuzuka, sabia que Ino lo amaba pero eso no evitaba que el sintiera celos. "_Deja de pensar estupideces Shikamaru, pronto se casaran y tendrán un hijo" _Shikamaru pensaba mientras ingresaba otra vez al departamento de Ino, **Ino? **No había rastros de ella, busco en la sala, en la cocina, y por ultimo a su habitación y ahí estaba ella comiendo…. **Ino eso es asqueroso!**

**-déjame eres tú el que se lo está comiendo?, no verdad. – **Shikamaru había oído que las a las mujeres embarazadas les daba por comer cosas raras pero nunca imagino que a ese extremo. Ahí estaba Ino sentada hasta el fondo de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, la pizza a su derecha, el recipiente de helado al izquierdo y una enorme cuchara con la cual ponía el helado en la pizza!.

-**Ino no sabes si eso te puede hacer daño. – **dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con la intensión de quitarle la super cuchara.

-**déjame! – **dijo alejando el utensilio de Shikamaru, para luego mirarlo con gran rabia y acariciar su vientre. – **papá nos quiere matar de hambre bebé**

**-Eso no es cierto!- **no podía crear el show que Ino se estaba inventando solo para comer si "gran mezcla", se sento en la orilla de la cama, suspiro y solo miro como Ino se metia otro pedazo a la boca

-**claro que lo es – **decia con la boca llena de comida.- **por cierto que te dio Kiba.**

**-Ya lo verás mañana problemática. – **sin más le dio un tierno beso en la frente **- como me hiciste ir y venir me quedare a dormir.**

**-No quiero, hoy quiero toda la cama para mi.**

**-Ha, entonces no te gusta compartirla conmigo.**

**-No es eso Shika, solo que tenerte aquí seria demasiado…**

**-Problemático?, jajaja se a lo que te refieres no te preocupes dormiré en la sala, es que de verdad me da mucha flojera ir hasta mi departamento.**

**-De verdad no te importa?**

**-Claro que no. – **le deposito otro dulce beso, y salió.- **Buenas noches futura señora de NARA **_"Cuando estemos casados no volveré a dormir en el sillón" – _una boba sonrisa se formo en el rostro.

-**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-**

La luz llego de lleno a su rostro y no tuvo otra que levantarse, se levanto y froto los ojos, miro a su alrededor, la caja de pizza y el recipiente del helado seguían ahí.

-_"no puedo creer que ayer eso me haya parecido delicioso, todo es tu culpa". – _Ino miro su vientre como reprendiéndole, pero no le duro mucho ya que unas ganas increíbles de vomitar le vinieron encima corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, nauseas uno de los síntomas más comunes en mujeres embarazadas, dejo correr el agua y recordó. – **Shikamaru? Donde te metiste?. – **hablaba mientras recorría su apartamento, llego a la cocina y sorpresa el desayuno estaba servido con una pequeña nota.

"_**por lo que más quieras Ino, cuídate, hoy es mi primer día con Naruto debo causar una buena impresión también me tome la libertad de ir a tu oficina yo me ocupare de tu permiso por maternidad, la mujer embarazada más linda del planeta solo debe CUIDARSE, pasare por ti para ir a la problemática reunión**_

_**TE AMO atte SHIKAMARU"**_

**-Tonto, pero bueno no dejemos que desperdicie.- **sin más empezó a comer mejor dicho a devorar todo lo que Shikamaru con tanto cariño le había preparado es que de verdad el amor que se tenían era tan grande.

-**YA EN LA TARDE EN LA CASA DE LOS YAMANAKA-**

**-Ino y Shikamaru se tardan demasiado. – **Decia un rubio muy impaciente

-**no entiendo porque estas tan ansioso todos aquí sabemos para qué es esta cena. – **Dijo Chouza que estaba sentado al frente de Inoichi.

-**Es cierto nuestros lazos se harán aun mas fuertes. – **Opino con mucha tranquilidad Shikaku

Sus mujeres no pudieron evitar sonreir al ver como los tres amigos charlaban en la sala, que alguna vez fue también el lugar donde esos tres niños jugaban, y ahora se venían tiempos diferentes, esos pequeños que no dejaban de hacer travesuras ya eran unos adultos , pero eso no quería decir que la convivencia entre las familias se iba a perder claro que esas familas estaban destinadas a compartir mas navidades y años nuevos juntos.

-**Aquí está bien el pavo?- **Pregunto el Akimichi menor

-**si esta perfecto gracias Chojji**

**-No tiene por qué señora Yamanaka, después de todo yo soy el culpable de que estemos hoy aquí. – **era lo más cierto el Akimichi, por muy raro que parezca había hecho de casamentero, en eso sono la puerta por fin habían llegado.

-**HACE CASI SEIS AÑOS-**

**-POR LA MAÑANA-**

**- No se por qué le soportas tantas cosas a Temari. – **Dijo su regordete amigo mientras comía otra de sus papas, estaban sentados en el parque su lugar favorito.

-**Es por que no creo que otra mujer se llegue a fijar en mi.**

**-Shikamaru no digas tonterías!**

**-Dime quien se podría fijar en mi?**

**-Ino por ejemplo.**

**-Ja! Ino esta muy feliz con Gaara, crees que no me duele verla tu sabes bueno tu eres el único ser humano. – **las nubes lo sabían también. – **que sabe lo que siento por ella, sabes que estar con Temari es una manera más para permanecer cerca de ella.**

**-Ino no esta tan feliz con Gaara.**

**-A que te refieres.**

**-Gaara…. Y ella peliaron…..**

**-vaya novedad pelean adiario**

**-Y sabes por qué lo hacen?**

**-No, no me interesa**

**-Ni siquiera tú te la crees. – **El Akimichi sacudió por si algún resto de frituras se hubiera quedado en su ropa. – **pelean por ti Shikamaru. – **Diciendo esto el Akimichi se fue.

-**POR LA TARDE-**

**-Me quiero morir oficialmente.**

**-Ahora que paso. – **Dijo Chojji mientras aceptaba la taza de café que Ino le trajo y tomo alguna que otra galleta de la mesa.

-**Gaara está enfermo de celos, es que no lo entiendo, todos, todos los días le tengo que repetir que Shikamaru no significa nada para mí.**

**-Y es así?**

**-Chojji! Tu también.**

**-Es que solo a ustedes se les ocurre…**

**-Por qué no lo aceptas Ino, es que acaso crees que Shikamaru no te merece.**

**-que! No digas estupideces… es solo que a mi siempre me han llamado la atención otras cosas …**

**-Como el dinero?**

**-Me acabas de decir interesada!**

**-Puede ser…. Nose Ino tal vez lo que "buscas" no es lo que realmente "quieres", dime que tendría de malo estar con Shikamaru.**

**-Seria aguantar su "problemático" todo el maldito día. – **No pudo evitar sonreír. – **mirara su cara de despreocupación. – **ahora se sonrojo. – **Y esa tonta sonrisa. **– ella amaba como sonreía . – **y… Dios ¡! Chojji tan estúpida soy?**

**-Un poco, un poco. – **dijo divertido mientras comía otra galleta.

-**Pero me di cuenta tarde el va enserio con la zorra de Temari, perdona que me exprese así pero es que tu y yo bien sabemos todo lo que le hace a Shika.**

**-Temari y Shikamaru terminaron**

**-Que!**

**-Es cierto. – **Ino quería detalles y los quería ya! Pero el timbre sonó. – **Espera quiero el chisme completo!.**

Pero Ino no volvía, y el Akimichi ya se estaba aburriendo así que fue a ver que mantenía entretenida a su amiga, y vaya sorpresa, ahí estaban sus dos mejores amigos devorándose en la puerta.

-**Oigan ¡! Tengo hambre!- **Dijo divertido Chojji la escena lejos de incomodarlo lo había hecho muy feliz, el era buen amigo.

-**FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Sonó la puerta por fin habían llegado.

-**Mamá, papá?**

**-Princesa.- **corrió a recibirla su papá con un estrujador abrazo, Shikamaru puso cara la puede lastimar, el Yamanaka se acordó del estado de su hija y la solto avergonzado.

-**Por que la sueltas?- **Pregunto extrañada su mujer los abrazos de su esposo hacia su "tesoro" duran por lo menos treinta segundos.

-**Es que debemos cuidar a….. – **Tarde fue la reacción de Inoichi al darse cuenta que sin querer había revelado el pequeño secreto. Chojji solo sonrio mientras, las tres madres corrieron hacia donde estaba Ino.

-**Entonces preciosa… es cierto? – **Fue la mujer con mas carne la que comenzó a hablar

-**Shikamaru! .- **Shikaku no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el miedo de ver la reacción de su mujer. – **Por fin haces algo bien!. – **Dijo dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas para después abrazar a Ino.

-**Les recuerdo que es MI hija. – **Decia una mujer de presencia elegante.

-**Mi Hijo hizo su parte también!. **

**-Oigan el Mio será el padrino!**

Era divertido verlas pelear normalmente nunca lo hacían, Los otros dos mayores finalmente se pararon del sillón, y abrazaron "cariñosamente" a Shikamaru.

-**Shikamaru que esperas, para pedirle a esta hermosa mujer que se case contigo?**

**-bueno quería que todos ustedes estuviesen presentes. – **Decia mientras trataba de no ser ahogado por ese abrazo doble.

-**Es cierto! Todos a la sala ahora mismo!. – **Dijo la señora Yamanaka mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo, acto que imitaron las otras mujeres.

-**Mamá estamos en la sala. – **No podía creer lo despistada que era a veces su madre.

-**Es cierto, bien…- **La mujer tomo de la mano a Chojji y lo hizo pararse un poco más a la derecha, a la pareja Nara un poco más a la izquierda, así moviendo a todos logrando rodear a Ino y Shikamaru en un circulo digamos de "amor"

-**Shikamaru arrodíllate!. – **Le grito su madre.

-_"Como si lo hubiera planeado de otra forma" – _Metio entonces su mano al bolsillo derecho del saco de donde saco una caja aterciopelada no roja, eso sería muy común para Ino, sino celeste como los bellos ojos de su problemática, Ino había soñado tantas veces con este momento, desde antes que ellos estuvieran con el único que se imaginaba vivir algo asi era con Shikamaru.

-**Esperen! Una cámara, Inoichi corre!. **

**-Ya voy, ya voy. – **Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y antes de que pudieran decir que diablos ya estaba de vuelta y la señora Yamanaka los enfocaba con la cámara.

-**Muy bien Shikamaru comienza, este es el compromiso de Ino 8 de Junio del mismo año que se casaran. – **Todos miraron a la castaña con cara calla queremos que suceda de una vez. – **lo siento. – **Fue lo último que dijo, Shikamaru entonces volteo a ver a Ino.

-**Ino Yamanaka. – **Abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo con un diamante del tamaño de una cereza, rodeado como con una enredadera de lo que era oro blanco era grande, pero hermoso digno de presumirse. Ninguno pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto con tan buena joya, Shikamaru se sintió orgullo de sí mismo.- **quieres casarte conmigo?.**

**-Claro que si!. – **Dijo esperando que el colocara el anillo, todos aplaudieron y ella lo abrazo y lo beso.

-**Hei, déjanos ver esa joya. – **Las señoras una vez estaban alrededor de Ino

-**la frentona se morirá de la envidia!**

**-Y como no, si el tacaño Uchiha nunca le regalaría una joya tan exquisita como esta.**

**-Creo que el holgazán de mi hijo tiene buen gusto.**

**-y acaso lo dudabas? Solo mira a la hermosa noera que te cargaras.**

**-Podemos ir a cenar. – **El Akimichi rompió con la conversación.

-**No espera aun falta algo. – **Dijo Shikamaru mientras sacaba a su PROMETIDA de en medio de las otras mujeres. – **Chojji amigo, es por ti que disfrutamos esta dicha hoy, yo ya te lo pedi pero ahora lo haremos juntos. - ** Dijo mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Ino.

-**Chojji amigo, gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos gracias enserio.**

**-Vamos no es para tanto.**

**-Claro que si!, sin ti no seria la mujer más feliz del mundo. – **sonrio para si era tan cierto lo que decia. – **ni la mujer con el mejor anillo de compromiso. – **ahora todos sonrieron. - ** es por y por que eres el mejor amigo de los dos que queremos que seas el padrino quieres?**

**-Eso no se pregunta, claro que si.- **dijo para luego abrazar a sus amigos

**-Y también seras el padrino de este bebé. – **

**-obviamente, si yo te ayude a conseguir el lugar donde lo concibieron jajajaja. - ** Ino y Shikamaru se sonrojaron y sus padres pues no pudieron contenerse de reir.

-CONTINUARA-

Hola de verdad espero que les haya gustado una vez más perdón por el retraso espero de todo corazón que no se hayan olvidado de mi historia T_T y que de verdad la continúen leyendo ya saben de aquí a una semana el siguiente capi las quiero mil!

Gracias por leerme y dejarme saber que opinan de mi… de verdad me ayudan a mejorar es por ver sus reviews…. Que no pierdo la fe en mi que pienso que algún dia llegare a ser como mis idolas

**Yamanaka **lo siento lo siento enserio tu me pides que continue pronto y miran yo me espero dos años! Que mala soy que mal me siento espero que por casualidad llegues a leerlo y que tus expectativas sean saciadas

**Mitsuki Tsukiomi **Aquí la conti jeje y es asi como me imagino a Shika tan distraído que llega al grado de ser ingenuo y por eso algo inocente XD aunque al final termino siendo lujurioso gracias enserio por leer te lo re agradezco y espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado :3

**Eiko Hiwatari**jeje ya ves la llegada de los nietos suaviza a todos jejej, lo siento!"! me pediste conti pronto y yo….. pues mi musa se fue …. Y mas con el crecimiento de los fans de SHIKATEMA por el temita donde sale temari pues uff! Pero encontré que ahí un temita que estuvo el tiempo también en la pelea y muerte de asuma donde se indirectea el shikaino XD y el manga esta mas anuestro favor! De ahí que mi musa ha vuelto jeje

**ChaneKiin.n **Mujer ingrata ¡! Que ya no habla por ningún lado! donde quedo nuestra amistad donde! Mira yo hize mi tarea y actualize uno de mis fics tu también has tu tarea por favor! Y acuérdate que ahora actualizo todas las semanas jejeje

**Daga Uchiha **hize que los padres reaccionaran muy "suavesitos" jeje que le vamos a hacer para mi los nietos suavizan a cualquiera y pues eso paso los suavisaron pero no te creas! Por ti en el siguiente capi habrá hostigamiento paterno!


End file.
